mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smile Song
Smile Song to piosenka, w której Pinkie Pie śpiewa o jej miłości do śmiechu, radości i przyjaciół podczas przechadzki po Ponyville. W czasie trwania utworu Pinkie pozdrawia okoliczne kucyki, rozwesela małe smutne źrebaki i pomaga Applejack w malowaniu jej stodoły. Na końcu idzie wzdłuż Ponyville, otoczona przez swoje przyjaciółki i inne kucyki. Wszyscy razem śpiewają finał piosenki. Na samym końcu spotyka po raz pierwszy Cranky Doodle Osła. thumb|300px Tekst (wersja polska) :Pie ::Ja jestem Pinkie Pie (No czesć!) ::W mym sercu ciągle maj (Jak się masz?) ::I chcę powiedzieć wam, że zawsze uśmiech dla was mam! ::Gdy chandra dręczy cię (Co tam?) ::Lub smutno mija dzień (Siemka!) ::To liczcie na mnie w każdy czas, że rozweselę was ::Wasz uśmiech zobaczyć chcę, chcę, chcę ::Właśnie tak ::Ten uśmiech, tak jak słońce cieszy mnie ::Tak jak skarb ::Uśmiechnij się, bo szkoda chwil, chwil, chwil ::Uśmiech szczęścia doda ci! ::Chcę byście śmiali się (Super!) ::Aż promienieli wręcz (Dawaj!) ::By w górę szły, a nigdy w dół ::Kąciki waszych ust (Piątka!) ::Jeżeli masz zmartwienia ::Bo życie daje w kość ::Wymyślę coś na minę złą ::W rogala szczęścia zmienię ją ::Usłyszeć wasz głośny śmiech, śmiech, śmiech ::Bardzo chcę ::Więc od ucha aż do ucha uśmiech miej ::Ta radość ucieszy mnie, mnie, mnie ::Życie wtedy lepsze jest ::Są dni, gdy czujesz się okropnie ::Tak bardzo samotnie ::A ja udowodnię, że wcale nie jest jeszcze tak źle ::Jedna rzecz mnie tak uszczęśliwia ::I życiu wręcz daje sens ::Na twarzach przyjaciół uśmiechy chcę mieć co dzień! ::By dzień mógł być spełniony ::Chcę waszą radość czuć ::To działa w obie strony ::Uśmiech mój, za uśmiech twój ::Chcę w oczach zobaczyć błysk, błysk, błysk ::Właśnie tak ::Jak to wytłumaczyć jeszcze lepiej ci? ::Nie ma jak! ::Że wszystkim będzie lepiej z tym, z tym, tym ::To rozjaśni nasze dni! ::Proszę was kucyki teraz uśmiech ::Słońca promyki w serca wpuście ::Uśmiech przyjaciela rozaniela ::I rozjaśnia każdy dzień! :i Pinkie Pie ::Proszę was kucyki teraz uśmiech ::Słońca promyki w serca wpuście ::Uśmiech przyjaciela rozaniela ::I rozjaśnia każdy dzień! :Chór ::Proszę was kucyki teraz uśmiech ::Słońca promyki w serca wpuście ::Uśmiech przyjaciela rozaniela ::I rozjaśnia każdy dzień! :Pie ::Wymarzony prezent mój ::Uśmiech wielki na kilometr ::Świat taki piękny by być mógł ::Każdy, każdy, każdy, każdy ::Dzień! ::Na każdy dzień ::Swój uśmiech miej! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Pie ::My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) ::And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) ::I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day-aaay! ::It doesn't matter now (What's up?) ::If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) ::'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do ::'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine ::I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ::I love to see you beam (Rock on!) ::The corners of your mouth turned up ::Is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof-bump!) ::But if you're kind of worried ::And your face has made a frown ::I'll work real hard and do my best ::To turn that sad frown upside down ::'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Yes I do ::Bust it out from ear to ear, let it begin ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::It's true, some days are dark and lonely ::And maybe you feel sad ::But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad ::There's one thing that makes me happy ::And makes my whole life worthwhile ::And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile ::I really am so happy ::Your smile fills me with glee ::I give a smile, I get a smile ::And that's so special to me ::'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam ::Yes I do ::Tell me, what more can I say to make you see ::That I do ::It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam ::Yes, it always makes my day! ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! :i Pinkie Pie ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! :Chór ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! :Pie ::Yes a perfect gift for me ::Is a smile as wide as a mile ::To make me happy as can be ::Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile ::Come on and smile ::Come on and smile! Oryginalny tekst a27WMGcqJl0 Amy Keating Rogers śpiewa oryginalny tekst w czasie letniego BronyConu 2012. W czasie letniego BronyConu 2012, jedna ze scenarzystek, Amy Keating Rogers zaśpiewała wersję piosenki "Smile", którą sama napisała, jednak do serialu ostatecznie została wybrana wersja Daniela Ingrama.Słowa piosenki Smile napisane przez Amy Keating Rogers :Pie ::My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) ::And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) ::I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day (Bonjour!) ::It doesn't matter now (What's up?) ::If you are sad or blue (Howdy pard'ner!) ::'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do ::'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile ::Fills my heart up with sunshine, shine, shine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine ::I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ::And I would love to see you beam (Rock on!) ::Seein' the corners of your mouth turned up ::Is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof-bump!) ::But if you're kind of worried (Oh no!) ::And your face has made a frown (Hold on!) ::I'll work real hard and do my best ::To turn that sad frown upside down ::'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Bust it out from ear to ea-ea-ear ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::It's true, some days are dark and gloomy ::And maybe you feel sad ::But Pinkie will be there to show you it really isn't bad ::There's one thing that makes me happy ::And makes my life worthwhile ::And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile :Pinkie Pie: Did you finally get that nasty cough cleared up there, Derpy Doo? :Derpy Doo: Yes! I followed your advice and drank Zecora's no-cough brew! :Pinkie Pie: Your new haircut's really cool there, Hairy, Lookin' super-fly! :Hairy: Wow I can't believe you noticed! You're the best friend, Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Hey there, Shimmy-Shake! How did Twist do on her last spelling test? :Shimmy Shake: Thanks for asking, Pinkie Pie! This time she really did her best. :Pinkie Pie: Hey there Rarity, I really like your super sense of style. :Rarity: Thank you, Pinkie Pie. You sure do know just how to make me smile! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, here's that book you wanted. It's about this great white whale! Hello, Spike, so nice to see you! Wow! I love your shiny scales! Fluttershy, I found a lost friend. :Fluttershy: Bunny, I'll take care of you! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, tell Granny Smith I loved that tasty Apple Stew! Polo Ponies, best of luck! I know your game will go just great! :Polo Ponies: When we win, we want you here so you can help us celebrate! :Pinkie Pie: Hey there rooster, that sure was a super cock-a-doodle-doo! And, hey cows, I gotta thank you all for bustin' out a moo. :Krowy: Moo! :Pinkie Pie: You chickens lay great eggs. And pigs, you really are fine swine. And seeing you all smile is really making me feel really fine! :[Pinkie Pie] ::I really am so happy (Woo hoo!) ::Your smile fills me with glee (Whoopee!) ::I give a smile, and I get a smile ::And that's so special to me ::Thank you all for being friendly (Tee hee!) ::And for making my day bright (Uh hunh!) ::Spreading joy out to all my friends ::Makes me feel out of sight ::'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam ::Tell me what more can I say-ay-ay ::Makes me happy when you bea-ea-eam ::Yes, it always makes my day! :i Pinkie Pie ::Yes, I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Bust it out from ear to ea-ea-ear ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, shine, shine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! :Pie ::Yes, the perfect gift for me ::Is a smile as wide as a mile ::To make me happy as can be ::All you have to do is smile ::Smile! Smile! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki drugiego sezonu